


Marshal vs Captain

by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish



Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outsider’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish
Summary: Inktober prompt #7: FancyA new kingsglaive recruit watches as the elusive Captain fights the Marshal in the yearly spar.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Sansa Stark
Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948696
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Marshal vs Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as the prompt Radio. But this is farther in the future, and both are at least in their 30’s

The new recruits for the Kingsglaive were gathered in the mass training room, sounds of nervous talk echoing around the vaulted ceiling. Daniel himself was a new recruit, and was eager to meet Captain Stark. Unlike the Marshal, Captain Stark wasn’t as well known. When Daniel applied, he actually met the Captain’s Lieutenant instead of the Captain himself, which made sense. He would be a very busy man, running the ‘glaives.

Didn’t stop him from being curious on what he looked like. When asking some of the other ‘glavies, the ones who have been in it longer, they would just smirk and say nothing. He really didn’t like being a newbie.

But apparently, he had joined around the same time that the Captain and the Marshal would do their yearly fight. A way of showing unity between both military fractions, and Daniel was excited to see the legendary Cor the Immortal in action!

The doors to the training hall opened, and taking a peek over the crowd, his eyes widened. Cor Leonis had stepped through the doors, and he was just as intimidating as the stories. Cutting a tall and imposing figure, Daniel almost missed the other person entering the room with him. Next to him walked a woman, and the two were in deep conversation. She was gesturing at a clip board, so Daniel figured it was the Marshal’s secretary.

But, peering closer, Daniel spotted that she was wearing the ‘glavies uniform. Like with the Crownsguard, it was black. But her’s was more slim fitting, and her pants were not as loose. If anything, it looked like a fancy, designer outfit than an actual uniform, and Daniel wondered why she was in the Military to begin with. She must just be in the paperwork section, which would explain her talking with the Marshal. She was quite a beautiful woman, with almost highborn features, and Daniel was now really baffled on why she was in the military.

Daniel then heard a confident voice say behind him jarring him out of his musings, “Have they started yet?” And the young man jumped, turning around to see the Lieutenant Ulric that he met when the mandatory meeting was required to join. The man had an easy presence to him, but Daniel snapped a salute an answered, “No, not yet, sir.”

He quirked a smile at Daniel, gestured for him to stand down, and looked back around his shoulder, calling out, “Lib! Hurry it up, you’re going to miss it!” And then a larger man came bustling through the crowd, and soon enough Daniel was sandwiched between two, tall men. ‘ _Okay, a little intimidating_.’ He internally panicked.

Clearing his throat, bushing down his nerves, Daniel asked, “So, where is the Captain?”

And just like all the other Kingsglaives, he chuckled and said, “Just wait and see.”

Frustrated, Daniel turned back to watch as the crowd began to form a circle in the middle of the room, his eyes darting around to see what the Captain looked like. Unable to spot someone that would seem commanding and powerful, he turned back to look at the Marshal, and the secretary was still there, though her clipboard now gone.

Closer now, he noticed that she had really, red hair. Daniel doesn’t think he’s ever seen such a colour. It was pulled back into a braided bun, and he watched as she began to unbutton her uniform jacket, stilling talking with the Marshal.

He was then hit with pure disbelief, his jaw dropping, and looked between the two men frantically. They must’ve been watching for his reaction because they burst out with laughter. “Get’s them every time.” The heavier man chuckled, and Ulric pats him on the shoulder.

“Alright their, newbie?”

He spluttered out, “But- She. She’s so... _Fancy_! How-“

The man’s easy smile became more serious, “Hey now, that’s your superior officer. She may be easy on the looks, but she is Captain for a reason.”

Chastised, but no less confused, Daniel nodded and turned back to the Marshal, and apparently, Captain Stark.

Under her jacket was a regular black shirt tucked in, and he noticed that the Marshal also shrugged off his own uniform jacket. Daniel watched with anticipation as the man drew his legendary katana, and saw the Captain summon her own blade.

It was like a thin broadsword, long in length too. And she held it was expert precision and ease. The crowd slowly dimmed to a silence, and Daniel could feel the tension wracking up as they both got into position. He couldn’t stop how he was chewing on his nails, and his heart was beating loud in his ears.

Finally, Ulric next to him yelled, starling Daniel so hard that he nearly jumped. “Just fucking start!”

The Captain smirked and _lunged_.

Daniel was no swordsmen, he preferred guns, which was not a typical weapon to use in Insomnia, but he could definitely say that it was a fight between two masters. They danced around the space, metal meeting metal in a loud symphony, and it was clear to Daniel that they know each other’s fighting style inside out. Neither faltered under the other’s attacks, and Daniel could see that they seemed to go back in forth quickly over who was on the offence and who was on the defence. They were equally matched.

At one point, it looked like the Captain left her right side open, but the Marshal didn’t go for it, and the young man couldn’t stop the noise of confusion that left him. Ulric leaned over a helpfully began to explain over the noise of the crowd.

“Apparently, he taught her how to fight, and they’ve known each other since they were teens. So he knows all her moves and she knows his, so what you might have thought of the Marshal not taking an obvious opening, was him knowing that she did it on purpose. Or, they could just be flirting.” The man tacked on at the end, smirking in amusement.

Daniel blinked in confusion, “Flirting?” He turned back to the fight to see if the man’s observations were true. And in some way, Daniel could see it. There was a small smile on the Captain’s face and even the Marshal’s usual frown was gone. They seemed to really be enjoying the fight, but it could also be two close friends having fun as well. Whislt he was thinking all this, the two men were talking over his head.

“Yeah, my money is on them dating right now.” Ulric drawled.

The other man made a hum of disagreement, “But I totally think they’ve been married for years.”

Ulric then snorted and patted the man on his shoulder with condescension, “Lib, you die-hard romantic. If they were married, they would be way more obvious with their relationship.”

He swatted Ulric’s hand away and pointed out, “No, both a very professional, so they wouldn’t bring their relationship into work.”

Ulric rolled his eyes, not convinced, and Daniel tuned back into the fight. Many people around them were cheering in excitement, and he slowly felt himself joining in. He, like everyone else in the damn world, knew how much of a badass the Marshal was, and to see someone go toe to toe and last way longer than anyone else, was _inspiring_.

The fight then began to wind down, and finally, the Marshal landed a kick to the Captain’s side, sending her sprawling on the floor. The crowd ‘oo’ed and hissed in sympathy. The man then stalked towards her fallen form, and just as Daniel thought the Marshal would win, the Captain moved.

She swept his feet out from under him, taking him by surprise, and tackled him to the ground. She held a knife to his throat, but peering closer, Daniel spotted that his sword had come up and around, blade pointing to her back.

A draw.

The people around them grumbled and Ulric sighed, handing over some money to the other man. “I really thought she would have him this year.”

A self-satisfied grin made his way on the larger man’s face, “Please, Nyx. You should know the Captain better. They always end in a tie.”

“I still think he goes too easy on her.” Ulric muttered.

Their voices trail off as they walk away to the two leaders of the military. Daniel is still standing place and watching the four interact, and sees the way the Captain helped the Marshal up, and how their finger tips linger briefly before withdrawing.

Daniel doesn’t know what Ulric is thinking, those two are _obviously_ married. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, they definitely married


End file.
